


Strings

by 17trash13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yikes, btw chan is my smol smol child pls do not harm him, first drabble-ish ive ever written sorry if its bad, may consider making this a series of drabble of the same plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17trash13/pseuds/17trash13
Summary: Jihoon saw the boy with the snapback enter their dance studio. Their eyes met for the first time and Jihoon's heart fluttered. He's certain he hasn't fallen for the boy in front of him. But he feels different. He feels somehow......complete...





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos or wrong use of words;;
> 
> btw i was inspired by a meanie fic called Connections by rjdgopiso on aff so do check it out!! also i hope this is a relatively original idea, do let me know if there are fics like this!

Jihoon remembered the first time he saw him. He was taller than Jihoon was and had healthy looking black hair under the snapback he was wearing. He had a sharp nose, plump lips and pale skin and for a second, Jihoon thought he was a prince who came out of a japanese manga. Attractive, the boy from Busan thought, as he continued analysing the features of the boy in front of him. That was, until Jihoon caught the boy’s eyes and their eyes met for the very first time. He had dazzling bright eyes that seemed like they would make everyone who looked into them fall for him instantly. Everyone, except Jihoon of course, because Jihoon never really cared for how people looked on the outside. But for some odd reason that Jihoon, the genius of his school and the gem of his teachers who adored him for his intelligence, couldn’t even comprehend, his heart fluttered and his insides were stirring up as his eyes locked with the boy’s very own, for a good minute, might I add. He so very reluctantly broke the eye contact when the boy began introducing himself to the smaller boy. Choi Seungcheol, pretty nice name, Jihoon thought. Jihoon barely introduced his name before he was called by the company staff. But as Jihoon walked away, his mind couldn’t stop thinking of the boy who introduced himself as Seungcheol. Why did his heart flutter? He was very certain it was not because he had fallen for the new trainee because he didn’t believe in the cliché ‘love at first sight’. But it definitely felt different, in a good way. He felt connected with the taller boy. For the first time in his life, Jihoon felt complete.

***

Chan tried to make sense of the red string he saw between Jihoon and Seungcheol before they parted ways. When he asked Wonwoo, the older said he saw nothing. But the 15-year-old boy swore he saw the red string between them. He was confused. He didn’t know what it was, or why he saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeee you survived my terrible writing *claps*
> 
> i may consider making this a chaptered series of drabbles????? who knows  
> //if this is gonna be chaptered just saying its gonna be kind of slightly based on my life story mmm
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
